Conventional wireless communicating equipments are powered by rechargeable batteries or primary batteries. The operational life of wireless equipment between battery charges is directly dependent on the charge life battery. In addition, the charge life battery is related to battery size, which is a major factor in determining the equipment's physical and operational characteristics, i.e. size, weight, and operational life span.
Today, wireless equipments are currently used in some industrial or mass deployment applications, for commercial, maintenance or logistic reasons. In these circumstances, but not exclusively, a recurrent problem is usually encountered by the wireless equipments industry to search for ways to extend the battery life before recharging is required, and consequently lower the power consumption of the wireless equipment.
In many communication systems, the wireless communication equipment, such as a cellular phone, PDA (personal digital assistant), etc. . . . , are only randomly active. Indeed, this kind of equipment remains idle for significant periods of time when no call is in progress. And during such idle periods the equipment consumes substantially the same amount of power as during active periods. However to ensure that the transceiver of this equipment receives randomly transmitted messages, it must continuously monitor a channel of communication. The equipment may consume significant of power by continuously monitoring the channel for incoming messages. The resulting power drain on the battery reduces the time available for actively handling calls.
In order to overcome these problems, a system is known in the prior art and relates in the document US 2004/0029620 permitting to save power in a radio receiver. In this system, a control module of a radio equipment like for example a radio receiver or a radio transceiver evaluates whether an element of this radio receiver may be powered down, or when it should be brought back up. This control module comprises means to determine a power cycle time in order to power back or power down at least one element of the radio transceiver. Thus, this control element serves to intelligently manage power consumption on an element-by-element basis.
However, such a kind of system has some limitations because it does not comprise set up possibilities, and feedback information concerning the communication reliability. These problems and deficiencies are clearly felt in the art and are solved by the present invention in the manner described below.